TrollCraft
TrollCraft is a modded multiplayer series that is based of the modpack by ehaanDK & _X33N_. In this series, Lizzie joins many of her Minecraft friends in surviving the world of TrollCraft with a brand new modpack. And in Lizzie's case, that brings a lot of deaths. Players (More players are bound to to be added). * Joey * Scott * Lizzie * Joel * Oli * Callum * Sasha * Yammy * Lauren * Chai Lizzie's House Idea In this series, Lizzie decided to create a barbie style mansion. After looking in the comments of her first TrollCraft episode, everyone was requesting an adorable "cute and pink" house. And so Lizzie fulfilled that request by creating a Barbie Mansion two episodes later. Barbie Mansion After going over some choices in the comments, she decided to go with the barbie mansion and constructed the buiding in the third episode of the series which premiered on November 23rd, 2016. Design Lizzie decided to use mainly pink stained clay for the walls, and Lucalus Planks for the floor. There are two floors, the second one equipped with a balcony. On the outer sections of the mansion are two towers, each connected to a roof made of pink wood planks. Around the towers and leading to the main part of the building, are quartz slabs, while around the section between the first and second floors, there are quartz stairs. In front of the white stained glass windows are quartz stairs. During the entire series, Lizzie has mentioned adding a door to the front of her house, but never has. First Floor On the first floor near the entrance there is a decor bench right by the door. If the player were to turn to the right, this would lead into Lizzie's kitchen area that she created in the episode conveniently titled "Kawaii Kitchen". There are flower vines cascading from the ceiling down to the floor, and there is a pink wooden table and chair set placed right next to it. The "cabinets" are made of pink wooden planks and pink trapdoors on covering them, and pink pressure plates on top to look like counters. All of Lizzie's appliances include a pink refrigerator, a furnace with a pressure plate on top, and two dark purple crafting tables. She has included small head blocks as well that resemble a toaster, pancakes, and cake. On the corners of the cabinets are two dark purple flower pots with flowers inside. Up against the wall is a large pink cabinet with six chests up against the wall next to it colored purple, pink, light blue, lime, red, and blue. Now if the player were to turn the other way towards the left side of the house, they would stumble across a pretty empty room. There is a blue and purple checkered carpet, and a red and orange checkered carpet behind it. Against the wall behind the red and orange carpet are five more chests. Each of these chests are made of ores such as emerald, diamond, gold, copper, and one last one that could be either zinc, iron, tin, or a silver reinforced chest. Second Floor Going up the stairs ti Lizzie's second floor of the mansion, lies another pretty barren area of the house. If the player were to turn to the left, there is Lizzie's very pink bedroom. She has a pink lucalus bed with two lucalus stairs and nightstands on either side. On the nightstands are two flowers in flower pots. On the wooden stairs in front of some of the windows, Lizzie has placed flower pots and various items including a stuffed bunny, and crown on a pillow from fellow TrollCraft player Scott. In front of her bed, there is a pink rug, and against the other wall opposite from Lizzie's bed, is a very impressive armor collection. These armor stands are made up of a Candy armor set, a Nether armor set, a Gardencia armor set, a Chocobo armor set, an armor stand with glasses on it, and an Amethind armor set. Now if the player were to turn the other way towards the right side of the house, this side of the room is kind of like a trophy room. Here, Lizzie keeps some boss collectible on wooden stairs like trophy's, to remember how proud she was for beating a Minecraft mod boss. On some shelves in the corner there are also some gifts that Scott gave her for Valentine's Day such as a perfume bottle, and a rose in a glass case. In the center of the room, there is a doorway out onto the balcony of the house. Basement With a very "cleverly" placed lever on the floor above, the wooden planks make a hidden pathway down to the basement of the mansion. In the corner is the very deadly Nether Portal surrounded by fences so that nothing evil invades her house. Next to the portal against the wall lies a head of every player on the server. If a player were to press the red button above their head, they would receive a special teleportation somewhere else, where they will most likely die. Trying to even get there might be challenging since she has hidden pressure plates below blue carpet squares. She has also added to tempting "rewards" on the right side of the room, that could entice the player to try and achieve. There is also another staircase leading down further into another portal room. The entire room is made of dark blocks with a giant obsidian portal in the middle. Modpack The modpack can be downloaded here. Episodes Gallery :Main Article: TrollCraft/Gallery Category:Series Category:Multiplayer Series Category:Ended Series Category:Minecraft